1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for reducing the power consumption of a disc drive data storage system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disc drive including one or more hard discs, each disc having a substantially circumferential magnetic member on its outer edge proximate a second magnetic member to reduce the total electrical power consumed by the disc drive data storage system.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Disc drive data storage systems are typically used in devices such as mainframe computers, workstations, personal computers, and other types of devices where data storage is a basic requirement. Using these data storage systems, large amounts of data can be quickly stored and accessed.
Advances in electronics and semiconductor technologies have led to the creation of portable, battery-operated personal computers such as notebook or laptop computers. These devices combine the power of performing computer-related tasks with the convenience of portability. A typical battery-powered portable computer must efficiently and dependably function using a low voltage battery-operated power source. However, a constraint that has confronted the developer of such portable computers is the limited amount of power that is available from the power pack, usually a rechargeable battery.
Conventional disc drive data storage systems consume a large portion of the total available battery power, thus, substantially contributing to the total power used by a portable computer. For example, significant power is required to maintain disc rotation at a constant speed and to position the actuator assembly to selectively transport the read/write head over a target data track on the disc. Disc drives containing multiple discs, while storing a voluminous quantity of data, consume more power than disc drives containing a single disc.
Moreover, environmental concerns about energy conservation have made it desirable to reduce the power consumed by disc drives used in portable computers.
Consequently, there is a need for a reduction in disc drive power consumption to reduce the total power used by the portable computer.
The general object of the present invention is to provide an improved disc drive data storage system having a reduced power consumption.
The primary object of the present invention is to lower the overall power consumption of the disc drive by recapturing a portion of the mechanical energy dissipated by the disc drive.
A further object of the present invention is to increase the battery life of a portable computer by reducing the battery drain.
Specifically, a disc drive having a generator assembly and method of making the same, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, includes at least one data storage medium; a rotor magnet attached to the edge of each data storage medium; and a stator magnet spaced apart from the rotor magnet. Depending upon the configuration of the disc drive assembly, either the rotor magnet or the stator magnet, or both, may be a coil magnet.
The rotor magnet and the stator magnet are positioned such that rotation of the rotor magnet induces current in the windings of the stator magnet. When the rotor magnet is rotated, the rotor magnet generates a magnetic field that interacts with the coil windings of the stator magnet. This rotation generates an electric current by electromagnetic induction. The induced current generated within the coil windings of the stator magnet is transferred to the junction, where it is rectified by junction before being transferred to the battery.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the disc drive data storage system further includes a pivot shaft; at least one actuator mounted to the pivot shaft; at least one read/write head mounted to the distal end of the actuator; a spindle motor; at least one spacer ring; a spindle hub; and a junction. The spindle hub retains the data storage medium and the spacer rings to the spindle motor in an assembled relationship. Current generated within the coil windings of the magnet is transferred through the junction to a battery. The data storage medium is one of a hard disc, a compact disc and an optical disc.
These and other objects, advantages, aspects and features of the present invention will be more fully understood and appreciated upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment, presented in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.